Graphics cards for computers may come in the form of Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) Express cards that interface through a computer by way of a PCI Express Interface. Most prior art PCI Express video cards come with a Graphics Processing Unit (“GPU”) hard-wired onto the card itself. Thus, when the graphics requirements of a computer system need to be increased, the entire PCI Express video card must be replaced. Mobile PCI Express Modules (“MXM”) are a comparable technology for graphics cards and are used in notebook computers. Like PCI Express video cards, MXM come with a GPU hard wired onto the MXM.